Kade Wallace
| cityofbirth = Cape Wells | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Carina City | clubnumber = 9 | youthyears = ?-2010 2010-2013 | youthclubs = Appleton Bulls Manorham | years = 2013-2017 2016-2017 2017-2019 2019- | clubs = Manorham → Carina City (loan) Bay View Energy Carina City | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Kade Levi Wallace (born October 13, 1994) is a Gregorian footballer who plays as a forward for League B side Carina City. He is at his second spell with the club, having also spent a year on loan with City while contracted to Manorham, where he began his career. He has also played for Bay View Energy. Club career Carina City With a year remaining on Wallace's contract, and with the team facing an abundance of options at striker, Manorham loaned Wallace to Carina City on June 20, 2016. His loan deal included e signed a one-year contract with an option to extend if City were able to avoid relegation from League B. Wallace won the starting striker's job over Felix Bobadilla in preseason and officially made his Carina City debut on September 24, 2016, in a 3-0 home loss to RivalSport. His first goal came in week 4 against Sparta Antillen, scoring the match winner in the 39th minute as City beat Sparta 2-1. He was on target again just a few weeks later, on November 5, although City fell at Don Bosco, 4-3. Wallace would not score again for City until January 13, 2017, when he converted from the penalty spot in a 1-0 win over CGC Red Stars. He scored again in another 1-0 home win, this time over Merrickton on March 10, and then again on April 1 in the team's next home game, a 2-1 loss to Port St. Christopher Pirates. This goal, plus others against Bay View on the 15th (a 3-3 draw) and Crusaders on the 29th (a 4-0 win), helped Wallace earn Player of the Month honors for April. Although Wallace scored his second goal of the season against Red Stars – and 8th of the season overall – in City's final league match of the season on May 7, it would not be enough to stave off relegation for the club as the match finished 1-1 and both Red Stars and City were relegated to League C. This, along with Manorham electing not to renew his contract, made Wallace a free agent on July 1, 2017. Bay View Wallace met with multiple League A and League B clubs in early July before he joined Bay View on July 18, signing a two-year deal. He was assigned the number 10 shirt. Return to Carina City At the conclusion of the 2018-19 League B season, Wallace became a free agent as his contract at Bay View Energy expired. He returned to his former club, Carina City, on a free transfer on July 2, 2019. Category:Player pages Category:Carina City F.C. players Category:Bay View Energy FC players Category:Manorham F.C. players Category:Appleton Bulls F.C. players Category:People from Cape Wells